Siapa Dia?
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Perjalan singkat Sakura dan kesialan kecil yang mempertemukannya dengan pria menyebalkan namun membuatnya terpaku pada sosok asing itu./Kau pasti akan mengejarku Sa-ku-ra!/Siapa dia?/OS/GaJe/Romens gagal/DLDR!


**Siapa Dia?**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya**

 **Story by KiRei apple**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Au,typo (s),ooc,Eyd etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival yang di adakan setiap musim panas di kota Konoha salah satu event yang di tunggu-tunggu. Terdapat banyak pertunjukan, stand-stand yang menyediakan berbagai game atau pun makanan semua tersedia di sini. Festival ini berlangsung di sekitar pinggiran taman kota.

Dan karena itulah tokoh utama dalam kisah perjalanannya menuju tempat perjanjian dengan teman-temannya. Tidak di sangka ia bertemu sosok yang membuatnya seperti mempunyai kelainan jantung yang terus berpacu dalam dirinya. Bertemu dengan sosok yang pertama kali membuatnya terhenti pada porosnya, sosok lelaki tampan dengan pandangan yang membuat siapa saja berdebar dan siap mati saat itu juga.

Dia Haruno Sakura bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Kisah singkat pertemuan pertamanya pada sosok pendamping di masa depannya.

 **=Siapa Dia?=**

Sosok gadis dengan helaian merah muda sebahu sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Ia sedang menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Merogoh tasnya, ia mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian menekan nomor yang akan menghubungkan dengan salah satu temannya.

Bunyi nada tunggu dari Boy Band dari lagu Loser yang sangat ia tau dan itu adalah idola temannya itu. Chk. Apalagi hobynya yang akan berdance jika dari lagu-lagu mereka.

" _Moshi moshi_ Sakura." suara dari seberang telfon yang telah mengangkatnya.

"Apa Kau sudah sampai di sana, Pig?" Sakura. Gadis itu bertanya kepada temannya yang di panggilnya Pig,

"Aku sudah. Tapi sekarang sedang berkeliling. Jika kau sudah sampai beritahu ya! Aku akan langsung ke tempat janjian kita."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm... Ya. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai," Sakura menjeda perkataanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Baiklah Ino, sampai ketemu di sana." kata Sakura pada Pig -Ino- temannya yang ternyata sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hn. Oke."

Sambungan terputus. Sakura menghela napas pelan dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia melirik penampilannya sekali lagi. Ia sekarang memakai dress biru cerah dan memakai heels lima centi berwarna putih. Sebenarnya ia berpenampilan seperti ini karena ingin terlihat cantik pada teman-teman yang sudah lama belum bertemu kembali. Ia ingin berubah menjadi terlihat feminim. Itulah yang ingin ia tunjukan.

Pemberitahuan halte berikutnya sampai, Sakura langsung berdiri dan tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Namun Saat akan turun tiba-tiba langkahnya limbung karena kakinya yang tergelincir.

"Kyaaa!"

'BRUK'

"Ugh!"

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Untung ia tidak jatuh mencium aspal melainkan sesuatu yang sangat empuk dan wangi.

Tunggu!

Empuk?

Wangi?

Iris zamrud Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Wajahnya langsung merunduk, dan langsung terbelalak saat tau apa yang di timpanya kini. Sosok lelaki dengan kemeja biru gelapnya, rambut hitam mencuat, dan matanya yang... Indah. Dan hal itu saja membuatnya menahan nafas saat ini juga.

Dia benar-benar... tampan!

"Menikmati apa yang kau pandang Nona?!"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari lelaki di bawah Sakura membuat Sakura langsung mengerjap. Ia bangun namun...

'BRUK'

... kembali jatuh dan menimpa lelaki itu lagi.

"Apa kau sengaja Nona?"

" _Go-Gomen_." Sakura langsung menyingkir dan duduk di trotoar. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan...

lihatlah!

Pantas saja ia tidak bisa berdiri. Sepatu yang ia gunakan ternyata, patah.

Menghela nafas kasar, Sakura memutar heels nya -mematahkan- lalu membuangnya. Jika seperti ini terpaksa ia mencopot pasangannya.

Lelaki itu bangun, dan berdiri namun tidak pergi melainkan kembali berjongkok. Mendengus, karena melihat gadis yang tadi menimpanya saat ia berdiri di sisi jalan karena sedang menunggu temannya itu sepertinya sedang kesulitan.

"Kau ternyata payah."

Sakura mendongak. Lelaki tadi kini berjongkok di depannya dan mengejeknya? Cih.

"Jika kau hanya mengeluarkan mulut beracunmu sana pergi?"

Lelaki itu kembali mendengus dengan perkataan sinis gadis itu. Sudah terkena sial tetap saja seperti itu.

"Butuh bantuan?'' tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

"Tanganmu akan terluka jika terus berusaha merusak itu."

"Apa pedulimu!" desis Sakura memandang tajam sosok itu. "Sana per...,"

Perkataannya terhenti karena lelaki itu langsung merebut sepatunya. Apa yang sebenarnya yang di lakukannya? Tadi sangat menyebalkan, tapi kini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau akan tergila-gila kepadaku."

Sakura mengerjap dan tercengang mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa..."

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung mengejarku."

"B-Bicara apa kau hah!" sungguh apa lelaki ini sedang sakit? Walau ia akui lelaki ini sangat tampan dan mempunyai daya tarik, tapi tidak menyangka sampai berkata seperti itu.

"Aku Sasuke." lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia Sasuke dan masih fokus kepada sepatu yang di pegangnya.

"S-siapa yang bertanya huh?" tanya Sakura yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa kau gagap? Apa kau memang seperti itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Hn. Ini."Sasuke menyerahkan sepatu yang berhasil ia patahkan. Namun tidak dengan menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu melainkan memakainya pada kaki mungil nan putih itu.

Perlakuannya itu sukses membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi kesal kini merona. Sungguh! Baru pertama kalinya ada yang memakaikan sepatu kepadanya selain Ibunya saat kecil dulu.

"Nah. Aku yakin karena setelah ini kau akan mencariku. Maka dari itu aku memberi tahu namaku."Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. "Bangunlah!"

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah? Mencarinya? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Tuan." ujar Sakura setelah bangun dan berhasil berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk dressnya, dan sepatunya kini berubah menjadi plat.

"Aku yakin."

"Terserah padamu." dengus Sakura lelah mendengar pernyataan yakin dari lelaki yang mengatakan dirinya Sasuke. Ia merogoh ponselnya saat deringan yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Benar saja, jika temannya sekarang sudah menunggunya.

"Aku permisi, dan untuk bantuanmu... _Arigatou_."

"Hn. Kejarlah aku untuk mendapatkan cintaku... Sa-ku-ra."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mematung. Lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam karena keterkejutannya.

Deringan ponselnya kembali membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Pandangannya teralih kepada sosok yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh. Jika tidak sedang di tunggu teman-temannya mungkin ia akan mengejar lelaki itu.

Tunggu dulu! Mengejar? Jangan bodoh Sakura. Berarti itu benar apa yang di katakan lelaki itu. Tapi, perkataannya membuatnya penasaran.

"Dia tau namaku?"

Mengendelikan bahu, ia berjalan mengikuti jalur yang di lewati lelaki tadi untuk bertemu Ino dan yang lainnya. Tapi, ia ingat jika sosok itu tadi mwnyebutkan namanya yaitu...

"Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~Selesai~~~**

 **Gaje singkat.,. Ini fict dulu yg main Yel-chan sm Kang mas'nya, aku ganti jd SasuSaku ^_^**

 **Maaf GaJe :D**

 **=WRKT=**

'


End file.
